Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate energy. Also Called *Autokinesis *Dynakinesis *Dynamokinesis *Energybending *Energy Control *Ergokinesis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. Energy can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common physical forms of energy include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. Applications *Energized Body *Energy Absorption *Energy Amplification *Energy Assimilation *Energy Attacks *Energy Aura *Energy Concentration *Energy Constructs *Energy Containment *Energy Conversion *Energy Detection *Energy Drain *Energy-Field Manipulation *Energy Generation *Energy Healing *Energy Manifestation *Energy Metabolization *Energy Negation *Energy Perception *Energy Propulsion *Energy Solidification *Energy Telepathy *Energy Transduction *Energy Transferal *Energy Transmutation *Entity Aura *Ergo-Telekinesis *Ergokinetic Surfing *Ray/Beam Manipulation Techniques *Alternate Energy Conduction *Energizing Field Creation *Energy Channeling *Energy Contact *Energy Defense *Energy Empowerment *Energy Physiology *Energy Regeneration *Energy Portal Creation *Energy Scattering *Ergokinetic Combat *Ergoportation Variations *Adaptive Energy *Ambient Energy Manipulation **Natural Energy Manipulation ***Fauna Energy Manipulation ***Flora Energy Manipulation *Angelic Energy Manipulation *Astral Manipulation **Ectoplasm Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Binding Energy Manipulation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Blood Energy Manipulation *Calorie Manipulation *Chaos Energy Manipulation *Chemical Energy Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Creative Energy Manipulation *Damaging Energy Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Divine Energy Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation **Corona/Solar Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation **Spark Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Embodiment *Entropy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Evolution Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Foreign Energy Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Gravitational Energy Manipulation *Healing Energy Manipulation *Hypnotic Energy Manipulation *Illusion Energy Manipulation *Imprisonment Energy Manipulation *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Internal Energy Manipulation *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Kinetic Energy Manipulation *Light Energy Manipulation *Luck Energy Manipulation *Lunar Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation **Mana Manipulation *Magnetic Energy Manipulation *Marine Energy Manipulation *Mechanical Energy Manipulation *Mythic Energy Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Null Energy Manipulation *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Oneiric Energy Manipulation *Order Energy Manipulation *Parasitic Energy Manipulation *Particle Energy Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Planetary Energy Manipulation *Portal Energy Manipulation *Potential Energy Manipulation *Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Reality Energy Manipulation *Rotational Energy Manipulation *Sealing Energy Manipulation *Sentient Energy Manipulation *Solar Energy Manipulation *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Space Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Summon Energy Manipulation *Surface Energy Manipulation *Symbiotic Energy Manipulation *Tachyon Manipulation *Tantric Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Telepathic Force Manipulation *Teleportation Energy Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Time Energy Manipulation *Toxic Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Transformation Energy Manipulation *Volatile Force Manipulation *Warp Energy Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Associations *If used in negative forms users may develop Nothingness Manipulation, or Chaos Manipulation. *May learn to manipulate Fundamental Forces. *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Energylock Manipulation *Energy Form *Energy Matter Manipulation *Energy Signature Manipulation *Energetic Pressure *Gravity Manipulation *Infinite Supply *Internal Energy Combustion *Living Power Plant *Magic *Magnetism Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Power Source *Powers Via Energy *Strong/Weak Force Manipulation *Summoning *Superpower Manipulation *Telekinesis Limitations *Energy Immunity *Anti-Energy Manipulation destroys all forms of energy. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be unable to create energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *May be limited to amount of energy a person can hold in themselves. *Extensive use of powers over a long period of time could deplete one's energy reserves. *May be limited on amount energy or the type of energy. Known Users Known Objects *Axonite (Doctor Who) *Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) *Dominus Librium (Ben 10) *Alpha Rune (Ben 10) *Azurium (Ejen Ali) *Wam (Kado: The Right Answer) Gallery Video Games Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 1 & 2) Chun-ki.jpg|Chun-Li (Street Fighter) forming a Kikouken Ryu-ki2.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) forming a Hadoken Ryu-ki.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) forming a Metsu Hadoken Cartoons File:Adwaitamana.png|Adwaita's Mana (Ben 10) File:Gwen_Tennyson_using_a_spell_to_manipulate_wind.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) can control magenta-colored mana. Sunny's Mana Energy.png|Sunny (Ben 10) Verdona Anoditea.png|Anodites (Ben 10) are a race of powerful energy beings that can manipulate the Mana. Ignaceous.png|Ignaceous (Ben 10) Hex Ben 10.png|Hex (Ben 10) Charmcaster Magic Energy Attacks.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) fires A bolt of energy at Gwen Tennyson Verdona (Ben 10) Mana Generation.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Mana Manipulation.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) StarfireThrowing Energyballs.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans) Has the ability to use her energy in order to produce her traditional green-colored starbolts. Energy Bending.png|After learning Energybending from a Lion Turtle, Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) could take away one's bending abilities. Korra_saving_Kuvira.png|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) using Energybending to deflect a lethal beam of spiritual energy. Shego (Kim Possible) Energy Ball.gif|Shego (Kim Possible) vlcsnap-2014-12-04-12h52m49s23.png|Cole (Tracker) has the ability to manipulate energy for a variety of purposes LloydFB.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) the Elemental Master of Energy. Comics Lantern Corps Rings.jpg|The Lantern Corps Rings (DC Comics) are six rings of the Emotional Spectrum that are powered by the bearer's emotions; Compassion, Love, Hope, Will, Fear, Greed, and Rage. Green Lantern War of The Green Lanterns-63 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|The Entities (DC Comics) controls emotional energy. WhiteLanternsInfobox.jpg|The White Lantern Corps (DC Comics) Concussive Force by Lucas Bishop.jpg|Lucas Bishop (Marvel Comics) fires an energy blast at Sabretooth. File:Dazzler_super.jpg|Alison Blaire/Dazzler (Marvel Comics) converts ambient waves of sound to dazzling display of light. Xop havok.jpg|Havoc (Marvel Comics) unleashing a powerful wave of energy. Vulcan vs Havok (Alex Summers) 015.jpg|Vulcan (Marvel Comics) creating a energy shield to fend off his brother, Havok who can produce energy blast 200px-Power Gem.jpg|The Power Gem (Marvel Comics) controls all the power in the Marvel Universe. 281121-178707-adam-warlock super.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) Kevin_Connor_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_World_Vol_1_19.jpg|Kevin Connor/Star Brand (Marvel Comics) Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) Infinity Head.jpg|Infinite (Marvel Comics) File:Meggan.jpg|Meggan (Marvel Comics) can manipulate any kind of energy. Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) File:Eternity_city.jpg|Eternity (Marvel Comics) Scarlet-witch-20050620002713404 640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) Wanda_Scarlet.gif|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel Comics) Silver Surfer 004.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Onslaught-reborn.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) Masterorder.jpeg|Master Order (Marvel Comics) Inbetween.jpg|In-Betweener (Marvel Comics) Lord Chaos 001.jpg|Lord Chaos (Marvel Comics) 200px-Lambda-Zero (Earth-616).jpg|Stardust (Marvel Comics) Onslaught Entity.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) Michael Korvac.jpg|Michael Korvac (Marvel Comics) had the ability to control the cosmic energy he absorbed from Galactus' Ship. franklin richards legion.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) Star Superion Colorized by wilnius.jpg|Star Superion (Capital Comics Studios) Anime/Manga Goku Kaio-ken 2.jpg |Goku (Dragon Ball series), like all Saiyans his able to manipulate his own Ki for offensive and defensive purposes. File:Yusuke_Spirit_Gun.jpg|Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) manipulates the Spirit and Demon Energy. File:Jellal_Fernandez_speed.gif|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) File:269240-mystogan_3_super.jpg|Mystogan (Fairy Tail) Other File:Behemoth_Worm.jpg|Behemoth (Worm) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Science Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation